LOS CRISTALES DEL DESTINO (REEDITADO)
by arambarri45
Summary: HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD HASBRO Cuenta la historia de dos reinos de separados y solo un salvador puede liberar a estos reinos
1. Chapter 1

-En un periodo en el que las seis portadoras de los elementos de la armonia eran niñas de uno años, y vivian en la tierra de Equestria, pero..habia otro niño que se llamba Black Soul,de la misma edad, que no vivia en Equestria, vivia en otro reino al cual no se podia llegar viajando de ninguna forma ni por aire, tierra o agua,un reino que es mas grande que Equestria, ese reino es el "Reino de la Prosperidad" , el cual es un reino de verdes bosques y campos con unos hermosos paisajes, la unica forma de llegar a ese reino es tener los medallones de la armonia y a sus portadoras para poder abrir el portal hacia el otro reino y en el caso del reino de la prosperidad habia que reunir 7 cristales conocidos como "LOS CRISTALES DEL DESTINO" que representaba a los sabios de esa tierra, al NORTE en las altas montañas encontraras la luz de la vida y el bondad( templo del reino celestial) , al SUR encontraras la fria oscuridad (templo del la oscuridad), al ESTE encontraras temperaturas insoportables(templo del fuego) ,al SUR ESTE encontraras a la fauna de la naturaleza(templo de la naturaleza),

Al NOROESTE encontras la gran reserva del liquido de la vida(templo del agua), al SUROESTE encontraras la almas consumidas por las sombras(templo de las sombras, no confundir con templo de la oscuridad, por que en el templo de las sombras se torturaba a delincuentes y traidores al reino) , y al OESTE se encontraba en el desierto se encontraba la sabia espiritual (templo del espiritu),pero hace 100 años, el REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD estuvo en guerra con el reino de EQUESTRIA,una guerra devastadora que duro 10 años, durante esos años los del REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD tuvieron muchas diferencias y desacuerdon con los del REINO DE EQUESTRIA,fueron problemas internos por lo cual,los del REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD decidieron empezar la guerra mientras que EQUESTRIA acepto…un 25 de abril comenzaron los ataques feroces miles de soldados de EQUESTRIA atacaban ferosmente pueblos y templos y los soldados deL REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD destruian casas e intentaban atacar y saquear el castillo, durante los 10 años fue asi,la guerra no la inicio el rey del REINO DE LA PROSPRIDAD sino que fueron los sabios que estaban gobernando y tomaron malas decisiones, cuando el rey se recupero de su enfermedad decidio juntar a la princesa Celestia y Luna a la mesas de juntas paso lo siguiente

-Por decision mia y el estado en que pusimos ambos reinos, he decidido retirar a las tropas del REINO DE EQUESTRIA-dijo el rey del REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD

-Celestia al escuchar al rey tomo un respiro

…..

Esta bien, yo la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, hemos decido retirar las tropas del REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD

Entonces pidieron un descanso de 20 minutos,Celestia miraba en su balcon a todo su reino debastado y aparecio el REY de la PROSPERIDAD y le dijo:

-Lo que hemos causado-dijo el rey

-hemos desecho hermosos paisajes y la paz por una guerra-dijo celestia

princesa Celestia le propongo lo siguiente,escucheme – entonces el rey le dice su propuesta a la princesa y vuelven a la mesa de reunion

Por orden de los gobernantes de ambos reinos hemos decidido crear una barrera para que gente de ninguno de los dos reinos se vuelva a ver

Entonces crearon una barrera magica,con la que en donde estaba el reino de la prosperidad solo hay bosques y nada mas y en el REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD pasa lo mismo, pero apropósito dejaron una puerta del lado de Equestria y una en LA PROSPERIDAD ,que anteriormente dije como se pueden abrir

ESPERO QUE LE ALLA GUSTADO Y SI NO LES GUSTO PUES PUEDEN LER OTRO FIC .CHAU


	2. LOS CRISTALES DEL DESTINO (REEDITADO)

Capitulo 2 :Black Soul

-Black Soul vivía como todo niño de 8 años,haciendo una vida normal,el como cada mañana de levantaba para ir al la escuela primaria que le quedaba a unas 6 cuadras y lo acompañaba su hermano mayor que tenia 10 hiban a la misma escuela,y en la escuela Black Soul tenia poco amigos casi nadie se juntaba con el por que tenia una actitud fría y una mirada seria el se vestia con ropa oscura llevaba un buzo negro pantalones azules y zapatillas negras y siempre se sentaba solo en el recreo y en clase era buen alumno sus notas eran entre 7 y 9,después de la jornada de clases Black Soul prefería dar una vuelta, por que sus padres no llegaban hasta las 22:00 HS y a veces hiba a la plaza central que estaba como a 10 cuadras de la escuela, y se sentaba bajo un árbol a pensar o solo matar el tiempo,cuando eran las 20:00 HS volvia a su casa y hacia sus tareas y luego esperaba a sus padres,su hermano no preguntaba por que sabia donde estaba cuando llegan sus padres a casa su madre prepara la comida y luego se ducha antes de acostarse,cuando se hiba a la cama le gustaba leer libro de aventuras de la época medieval, a Black Soul le facinaban las espadas pero lo que le gustaba eran eldiseño de los escudos ya que siempre le hubiera gustado ser un caballero, al dia siguiente sus padres tenían un dia libre por lo que Black Soul no se podía ir a la plaza, cuando llego a su casa recibió una noticia que quitaría por un momento si mirada seria y fría, la noticia fue que sus padres lo mandaran a una escuela de esgrima como sus padres sabían que siempre le gustaban las espadas decidieron mandarlo, en su primer dia socializo un poco con el grupo y se llevaba bien, el entrenador presento a Black Soul al grupo y se sento, pasaron los meses y al entrenador le impresionaba lo rápido que black soul aprendía y dominaba las técnicas en los torneos era muy dificil vencerlo ya que a pesar de la edad y estar en una categoría menor lo cierto es que dominaba la espada como si fuera un alumno intermedio, siempre volvia a su casa con una sonrisa por que disfrutaba el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto en otro lado…..

En otros echos lo cierto es que el gobierno que sostenía el Reino de la prosperidad era un ejemplo que estaba en decadencia extrema y entonces el rey del Reino de la prosperidad Night Shadow tuvo que abandonar el reino y los sabios no sabían gobernar el reino por lo que el reino callo en una oscura dictadura que le arruinaría la vida a todos los habitantes del reino, un dictador cuyo nombre no se revela tomo el mando, prefiere que lo llamen "Night Shadow segundo", nadie sabe por que se hace llamar asi.

Volviendo a la vida de Black Soul….

Black soul volvia de su rutina y sus padres le dieron una trágica noticia, le dijeron que debido a la dictadura, abandonaran la ciudad, y le dijeron que en 1 mes huirían, Black Soul se sintió deprimido por la noticia,

1 MES DESPUES…

Finalmente llego el dia cuando se junto todo el barrio para huir pero lo peor estaba por venir, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta sur de la ciudad juento con otros vecinos de otros barrios, fueron emboscados por soldados, por lo que sin pensarlo corrieron lo mas rápido a la salida, y apenas dejaban los muros de la ciudad soldados con ballestas disparaban a los ciudadanos y Black Soul veía como la gente caia a su alrededor y morin y eran atrapados con redes corrieron lo mas rápido hasta la entrada del bosque y cuando estaban llegando su familia había sido alcanzada por una red y le decían que huya lo mas rápido posible, Black Soul corrió hacia lo bosques misteriosos, un bosque que era un labernito puedes caminar los que quieras pero si no sabes los puntos cardinales para llegar a la puerta hacia equestria te perderas y estas destinado a morir en el bosque no piensen en volar por que fuertes ráfagas de viento te arrastran y te estrellaran para que no salgas, si vas por el rio puedes morir por la fuerte correntda y morir por las piedras, mientras, Black Soul quedo perdido en el bosque y paso solo muchas noches y con miedo y hambre,para su suerte los arboles eran manzanos, pero lo peor era estar en el bosque y desarmado,

10 AÑOS DESPUES…

Ya pasaron 10 años de ese dia y Black Soul ya no es un niño ni, un adolescente, si no que ya tiene 18 años ya es un adulto fuerte y maduro pero el bosque le desarrollo una actitud mas fría y seria, un dia Black Soul estaban con hambre y decidió meterse entre los arboles y encontró una tumba que tenia una espada clavada en la tierra y un escudo que tenia una nota que decía asi:

"Quien halla encontrado mi tumba le doy el derecho de usar mi espada y mi escudo, el tesoro que es la llave hacia otro reino se encuentra desde mi tumba 200 pasos al este", Black soul se equipo la espada y el escudo y camino los pasos y en el camino encontró un esqueleto y vio que tenia unos borcegos de color negro por lo que no dudo sacárselos al cadáver y siguió su camino, cuando llego empezó a cavar y encontró un cofre mediano que tenia una bolsa y en el interior tenia unos cristales y había otra nota:

"Si encontraste el tesoro camina a los siguientes puntos cardinales y abre la puertas al otro reino,

Sigue estos puntos: ESTE, OESTE, NORTE, SUR,OESTE,NOROESTE, SURESTE Y EL NORTE

SUERTE"

Black Soul siguio los puntos cardinales y llego a un santuario al aire libre que era hermoso y en el centro había algo parecido a una fuente y había una ranura que decía lo siguiente:

"Si tienes los cristales solo insertalos y cuando lo saques solo tienes 15 segundos para entrar, entonces inserto los cristales y de repente el cielo se puso de color negro y dentro de esa fuente se abrió un portal, Black Soul sin pensarlo dos veces saco los cristales y salto hacia el portal.

ESPERO QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO,LAMENTO SI TIENE PROBLEMAS ES QUE NO SOY BUENO EN ESTO POR CIERTO FELIZ NAVIDAD (ATRASADA XD) Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO LE DESEO PAZ A SUS FAMILIAS


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 3: cuando dentro de un hecho ocurren otros hechos

-Despues de que Black Soul habia saltado al portal fue transportado a un lugar que no conocia, el primer lugar donde puso pie fue en una torre conocida como la torre de Equestria, entonces Black soul vio una espada clavada e intento sacarla con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo, luego Black soul decidio bajar de la torre y caminar sin rumbo.

Mientras tanto las 6 chicas iban hacia el castillo de Equestria para luchar contra la princesa luna atravesando peligros

Volviendo al tema

Black Soul camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a una cueva en la cual paso la noche y se metio mas al fondo para ver si era segura y encontro diamantes los cuales sin pensar los guardo y siguió su camino, mientras caminaba encontro una pequeña aldea,y la gente lo miraba cuando pasaba les llamaba la atención la espada y el escudo,lo primero que iso fue entrar a un bar y pedir un trago, y un anciano se acerco a Black Soul y le dijo:

-cabello negro ojos grises una espada y un escudo, si creo que eres tu

-perdon?-pregunto Black Soul

-Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el anciano

-B-Black Soul

-Si eres el que esperaba

-expliqueme que no entiendo nada- dijo Black Soul confundido

-Sigueme –dijo el anciano y lo llevo a su casa

En ese momento el anciano le explica a Black Soul la situación

-Veras… estas noches pasadas hemos visto un monstruo gigante de cuatro metros que destruye los cultivos y no hemos podido hacer nada contra el y el pueblo tiene hambre y casi no queda nada para alimentar a las familias mas del setenta del campo fue destruido.

-¿No podian poner un ejercito con hombres armados vigilando la zona? – Dijo Black Soul

-Lo intentamos y nada solo perdimos mas gente

-ya veo….

-Entonces el sabio de la aldea dijo que un joven con cabello negro,ojos grises con una espada y un escudo destruiria a la bestia y el nombre era Black Soul

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer?

-Facil,tu debes destruir a la bestia, pero recuerda ataca durante las noches

-Esta bien, acepto, ¿pero como llego a los campos de cultivos?

-solo camina hacia el este de la aldea y llegaras sera mejor que partas en dos horas y media

-Esta bien

Entonces Black Soul vio que habia un pequeño lugar de alojamiento y con el dinero de los diamantes se pago una noche y durmió una pequeña siesta antes de ir a hacer lo suyo.

Hasta que llego a los campos de cultivos miraba a su alrededor,mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba, y después sintio temblores como si fueran pasos y ahí encontro al gigante en ese momento Black Soul saco su espada y su escudo y dijo en voz baja:

-Esto no sera facil

El gigante lo vio y dijo:

Hora de comer vegetales frescos,¿pero que es esto un pequeño hombrecito intentando defender los cultivos?,ja no me hagas reir si viniste a suicidarte pues te llego la hora.

Black Soul no apartaba su mirada seria y el primer golpe del gigante fue intentar aplastarlo con un puño,Black Soul no fue herido ya que dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y le apuñalo la mano,con su furia en gigante le lanzaba rocas de las cual Black Soul se cubria con su escudo,entonces Black Soul corrio hacia las piernas del gigante y empezo a darles tajos y apuñaladas con su espada,entonces el gigante dio una patada y le acerto a Black Soul de no ser por que se cubrio con el escudo habria sido una tragedia Black Soul volo en el air y se estrello contra un arbol sacudio la cabeza y se puso de pie rapidamente, y el gigante intento llevarselo puesto como un toro ataca a la victima el gigante corrio hacia Black Soul,poniendose en posición de batalla el gigante estaba por estrellarse contra y en ese momento Black Soul el clavo la espada en medio de la frente y sentia como se hundia hasta lo ultimo del mandoble,el gigante callo al suelo y murio al instante,y tomo un respiro cuando trato de sacar la espada de la cabeza del gigante se habia roto,ya que esa espada estaba algo vieja y tomo la parte sana de la espada y volvio a la aldea mientras de camino vio un rayo en el cielo lo miro y rapidamente se desvanecio

Ese rayo era de la pelea entre luna y las 6 chicas.

Volviendo con Black Soul

Cuando llego a la aldea habia una multitud y cuando se acerco le preguntaron:

-¿Y como estas, destruiste al gigante?

-Esta muerto –Dijo Black Soul

En ese momento la gente se lleno de alegria y le decian cosas lindas a Black Soul y aparecio el alcalde de la aldea y le pregunto:

-¿Dime joven heroe cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Black Soul,señor

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? ¿Seguiras viajando para mejorar tu habilidades?

-Bueno mi espada esta rota y necesito una nueva y si seguire viajando

-Bien, sigueme hasta la alcaldia

-En ese momento el alcalde se pone a escribir algo y pone un sello

-Joven,Black soul, toma esto daselo al herrero del pueblo y te hara una espada sin cobrarte nada.

En ese momento el alcalde y Black Soul se dan un apretón de manos ,y Black Soul fue hacia la herreria y lo recibio un señor con una barba y un parche en el ojo le dijo:

-¿Qué necesitas, muchacho?-pregunto el herrero

-Si emm.. necesito una espada nueva

Y en ese momento Black soul le da la nota al herrero y el herrero le dice:

-Esta nota es del alcalde esta bien,empezare ahora mismo

-¿Cuándo estara lista?

-Ven mañana a la mañana

-Esta bien

Entonces Black Soul vuelve a lugar donde se alojo y toma una siesta pero el combate lo dejo tan cansado que cuando desperto vio en un reloj que eran las ocho de la mañana de otro dia, y entonces fue a la herreria y el herrero el dijo:

-Toma este es el mejor trabajo que jamas alla echo hasta ahora, es difícil que se rompa.

-Gracias, espero que tenga suerte en el negocio

Se dan un apretón de manos y Black Soul se marcha de la herreria, antes de irse el alcalde le da un mapa a Black Soul que mostraba el reino de equestria. Y entonces Black Soul se despide y se marcha del la aldea.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: No sera el?

-Despues de que Black Soul había salido de la aldea con su nueva espada siguió caminando en los bosques de equestria, estaba algo desorientado y solo sigui caminando y cayendo la tarde encontró un pueblo muy colorido y grande en el que había mucha gente.

Black soul fue al pueblo y cuando estaba caminando llamaba mucho la atención de la gente por su espada y escudo porque no era un soldado.

En ese momento una chica con el cabello rosado y rizado que estaba saltando tan distraída choco con Black Soul y dice-.

-Perdón,fue mi culpa-dijo la chica

Black soul dice:

-No importa yo no estaba viendo.

-No te he visto antes, soy Pinkie pie-dijo pinkie

-Yo soy Black Soul-dijo presentándose

En ese momento pinkie pregunta:

-¿Tienes casa?-dijo con entusiasmo

Black Soul responde:

-No, apenas acabo de llegar, pero tengo mucho dinero.

Pinkie Pie le dice a Black Soul:

-Si me necesitas, vivo en la pastelería, adiós.

-Adios.-dijo black soul

Y pinkie se va saltando y Black Soul dice en voz baja:

-Es algo loquilla pero…me cae bien.

Entonces Black Soul fue a alguna joyería para ver cuánto valen los diamantes que había encontrado y el joyero le dice:

-Bueno….por las autenticidad de las gemas puedo darte unos…..500.000 Bits, ¿te parece?.

Y Black Soul contesta sin quitar su mirada de serio:

-Pues claro, yo pensé en 100.000 pero bueno denme los 500.000

El joyero le da el dinero y Black Soul se retira formalmente del lugar ahora solo necesitaba una casa.

Entonces fue con un vendedor y tras ver varias casa ninguna le agrado ya que buscaba algún lugar tranquilo y alejado y el vendedor le muestra la ultima casa y dice:

-Bueno, la ultima que le puedo mostrar es esta que está en las montañas-dice el vendedor

-Bueno a ver como es-dice Black Soul

Entonces Ambos fueron a ver la casa y Black Soul le agrado y mas que tenia el bosque cerca, estaba alejado de la ciudad y era muy tranquilo.

Black Soul le dice al vendedor:

-La compro, ¿Cuánto?

El vendedor emocionado responde:

-Esta casa vale en total 200.000 BITS.

Y Black Soul le da una bolsa gigante al vendedor que contenía el dinero y el vendedor le dice a Black Soul:

-Bien vallamos a la oficina, para hacer los papeles.

Black Soul dice:

Bueno, vamos.

Y entonces en la oficina Black Soul firma los papeles y le entregan las llaves.

Ya cayendo la noche Black Soul decidió ir a su nueva casa aunque no tenia muebles asi que decidió irse a dormir en el piso.

…Al dia siguiente…

Black Soul se levanto del suelo con una leve contractura en el cuelo y dice:

-Que nochecita.

Entonces decide levantarse e ir directamente a comprar muebles para tener comodidades si bien tenía luz agua y gas pero no tenia como aprovecharlos.

…En el centro…

-Fue a una mueblería y se compro lo que necesitaba cama, mesas, sillas, cocinas y un largo etc.

Y pago extra por el envio en total le salió 200.000 bits y les sobraban 100.000 BITS.

Una vez en su casa decidió acomodar sus muebles y ponerse como cuando de repente tocan a su puerta y dice:

-Quien vendría hasta aca?

Y Cuandro abren estaba Pinkie Pie y sus amigas para darle la bienvenida a Black Soul:

-Buenos días, Soy Black Soul.

Y se presentan las chicas:

-Yo soy twilight sparkle.

-Yo applejack

-Me llamo Rainbow Dash, que onda?

-Y-Yo soy f-Fluttershy-dijo con timidez.

Entonces Black Soul les invita a pasar y toman un café, y se ponen a hablar.

Twilight le pregunta a Black Soul:

-¿De donde eres Black Soul?-pregunto

Black Soul mintió de donde era.

-Emm…Soy del norte…-Respondio

Y applejack le pregunta a Black Soul:

-¿Por qué viniste del norte hasta aquí?

Y Black Soul responde:

-Queria cambiar de aire y empezar mi vida propia, apenas tengo 18 y dije que es mejor empezar ahora.

Rainbow Dash pregunta:

-¿Por qué llevas una espada y un escudo, eres soldado o que?

Black Soul responde:

-No soy soldado, es que desde pequeño me gustaron las espadas y escudos, y mis padres antes de que me valla me los regalaron por si me pasaba algo.

Fluttershy pregunta con su suave voz:

-¿Cómo fue tu viaje?

Black Soul responde:

-Fue tranquilo pero con algunos peligros, como animales salvajes y esas cosas.

Y pinkie pregunta:

-¿Cómo eran tus padres contigo?

Black responde:

-Eran buenos padres, me daban lecciones de vida y eso fue lo que me hizo empezar a vivir mi vida propia y tenía un hermano mayor pero no era molesto.

Y Black Soul dice:

-Esta es una bella ciudad, tranquila y alegre.

En ese momento Black Soul recuerda su antiguo hogar con su mirada seria pero el estaba con la mirada de pensativo y Twilight mientras bebe su café mira a Black Soul y dice:

-Hey, Black Soul, ¿pasa algo?-dijo twilight

-Emm..no solo me quede pensando-dijo Black Soul

-te quedaste así casi 3 minutos- dijo Twillight

Fluttershy le pregunta a Black Soul:

-¿Siempre llevas esa Mirada de serio?-pregunto

Black Soul responde:

-Sí, desde que tenía 10 años decidí tener esta mirada.

Entonces las 6 manes deciden irse formalmente y despidiéndose:

Adios- dijeron las 6 manes

Adios-dijo black soul

Entonces Black Soul decidió irse a dormir para mañana levantarse temprano.

Cuando se levanto vio que había una carta en su puerta, era de twilight y decía:

-Querido Black Soul, la princesa celestia quiere verte hoy, nos vemos en la fuente de ponyville.

Entonces Black Soul se da una ducha y se va hacia la fuente y ahí lo esperaban las 6 manes:

Buenos días- dijo twilight

Buenos días –Dijo Black Soul

-Bien, vamos hacia el castillo con teletransportacíon

…En el castillo…

Black Soul estaba nervioso por conocer a la gobernante del reino y cuando fue camino la alfombra hasta el trono y se inclina en signo de respeto y Celestia le dice:

-Hola, Black Soul-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa amigable

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-pregunto twilight

Entonces Cuando celestia vio los ojos y tomo la mano de Black Soul sintió que un poder la rodeaba pero ella hizo de cuenta que no paso nada entonces celestia le da la bienvenida y le cuenta sobre el reino y etc.

Una vez que celestia hablo con Black Soul, decidío irse.

…Mas tarde en la noche…

Celestia estaba en el balcón de su habtcion mirando con una cara de preocupación y mirando lejos y Luna le dice:

-Hermana, ¿pasa algo?-Dijo luna

-Es sobre el joven que hoy vino ese tal Black Soul, cuando vi sus ojos sentí que su sangre no es de este reino y cuando toque su mano sentí un poder oscuro muy inmenso que supera al del Rey sombra o la reina de los simuladores, la ultima vez que sentí un poder asi de fuerte fue como hace 100 años-dijo celestia

Y Luna pregunta:

-¿Crees que sea el?-pregunto

Y Celestia responde:

No creo, pasaron 100 años de ese dia, solo espero habeme equivocado.

Bueno, que les pareció?

Lamento no haber actualizado el fic durante un mes es que no sabia como continuarlo y había decidido cancelarlo pero después decidí reanudarlo, espero que les guste, Adios ciudense y bendiciones a su familia.


	5. Chapter 5

PERDON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDO MENCIONAR QUE SON HIBRIDOS, PERDON

Capitulo 5: Voces de una tortura.

Black Soul se había ido a dormir después de ver a celestia, entonces se acostó y se durmió, lo que no sabía es que esa noche su mente iba a tortúralo de la peor manera posible.

Mientras Black Soul duerme escuchaba voces que le gritaban cosas feas como:

-¡COBARDE, INUTIL, TE ODIO, TE ODIO DE LA PEOR FORMA, NO MERECES SER PROSPEREÑO, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA TODOS!-dijo una voz

Mientras Black Soul se movía decía con sus ojos cerrados:

-No, déjenme en paz, no quise huir, perdónenme, NOOOOOOOOOOOO-se levanto algo asustado

Y Black Soul despertó y respiraba muy fuerte por el susto y cuando vio por la ventana ya era de día, pero igual seguía pensando en eso.

Entonces decidió arreglarse y desayunar algo, se preparo un café con pan.

Luego de desayunar decidió equiparse su espada y su escudo y salió a explorar el bosque y otras zonas para ir conociendo el reino donde estaba.

Mientras Black Soul caminaba por el bosque, sentía un dolor de cabeza intenso, luego escuchaba un pitido aturdidor, callo arrodillado al suelo, luego veía todo rojo, se agarraba la cabeza y otra vez escuchaba esas voces que le gritaban y Black Soul con ojos grandes decía:

-¡NOOOO, DEJENME EN PAAAAAAZ, DEJENME, YO NO QUISE HACERLOOOOOO, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Dijo Black Soul con algo de miedo y temblando.

Luego de eso otra vez estaba como agitado y se apoyo su mano en el pecho y respiraba por la boca de manera intensa, y temblaba por ese horrible echo.

Entonces decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo y se encontró con Twilight y ella lo saludo:

-Hola Black Soul- dijo alegre

-Hola….emmm….Twilight, me dijeron que tienes libros y necesito algunos para aprender más de este reino.

-¿En serio?-dijo Twilight alegre

-Si es que yo quiero….expander mi conocimiento-dijo Black Soul.

-Bien, vamos a mi casa ahí tengo de todo- dijo twilight

Entonces Twilight llega a su casa y dice:

-Spike, necesito que vengas-dijo twilight

-¿Si Twilight, que pasa?-pregunto Spike un dragon de baja estatura

-Necesito que me ayudes a llevar unos libros para Él-dijo twilight señalando a Black Soul

-Soy Black Soul, mucho gusto- dijo Black Soul presentándose

-Yo soy Spike, tambienme da gusto- dijo Spike

-bien, ¿Qué libros necesitas?-pregunto Twilight

-Todos los que tengas- contesto Black Soul

Twilight boquiabierta dice:

-Espera, ¿Todos los libros de mi biblioteca?, ni si quiera yo podía leer todos.

-Pues tengo tiempo y pienso leerlos todos hasta la última página.-contesto Black Soul

-E-Esta…Bien-dijo twilight

Entonces llevaron todos los libros a la casa de Black Soul.

Cuando dejaron los libros twilight le pregunta a Black Soul:

-¿Estás seguro de leerte todos esos libros?-pregunto

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro.- Contesto Black Soul.

Entonces Black Soul tomo uno de los libros y empezó a leer.

…2 DIAS DESPUES…

Las manes estaban hablando y Twilight dice:

-Hace 2 días que no veo a Black Soul, desde que le preste mis libros no á salido de su casa.- dijo twilight

-Vallamos a verlo a ver como esta.-dijo pinkie pie

…Mientras…

Black Soul acababa de leer el último libro de toda la colección y cuando al fin termina dice:

-UFF….valió la pena estar dos días sin dormir.-dijo

Entonces a Black Soul le paso lo mismo de nuevo le dolía la cabeza y veía todo rojo y otra vez escuchaba las voces:

-OTRA VEZ ESTAS AHÍ INUTIL, ABANDONAS TU REINO Y TE REFUGIAS AQUÍ, ERES DE LO PEOR Y DESPERDICIAS EL TIEMPO CON LIBROS, DEBERIAS MORIRTE DE UNA FORMA DOLOROSA-dijo esa voz con tono de enojado.

-Ya DEJAME DE UNA VEEEEZ, DEJAME VIVIR, NO QUISE ABANDONAR EL REINO NO LO SABIAAAAAAAAA-grito Black Soul

En ese momento tocan la puerta y Black Soul abre y ve a las chicas y lo saludan y Pinkie dice:

-Tienes los ojos completamente hinchados, ¿ té pasaste noches en vela leyendo?- dijo pinkie pie

-Sí, no dormí en 2 días para no poder parar de leer-dijo Black Soul.

-Valla me impresionas, es difícil ver alguien que le interesen los libros.-dijo Twilight.

-Me leí hasta los de magia, por cierto puedes llevarte tus libros ya los leí todos.

-Bien, ¿ para qué leíste los libros de magia?, eres un hibrido de tierra, no puedes practicar magia como yo.-dijo twilight

-No lo sé, pero no podía ignorarlos-dijo Black Soul

Y Rainbow Dash dice:

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, ya sabes, por si quieres dormir.-dijo rainbow dash.

-Sí, quiero dormir un poco estoy agotado de tanto leer.

Entonces las manes se van y Black Soul se acuesta a dormir y tiene un sueño.

En ese sueño el recuerda, cuando leía libros cuando estaba solo y también se acuerda que en esa biblioteca conoció a una niña que en aquel entonces tenían la misma edad.

Black Soul se despierta y recuerda ese sueño, y trata de recordar cómo se llamaba esa chica, pero se olvido de todo, entonces decidió salir y di un paseo por el bosque.

Se ponía a pensar que eran esas voces que el escuchaba, esas voces que lo ponían nervioso y tenso.

Mientras camina ve a una señora que tiene un saco y él se hace a un lado y deja pasar a la señora.

Entonces ve que dos ladrones saltan y amenaza con un cuchillo a la señora que si no le da el bolso ella muere.

Entonces Black Soul se trepa por los arboles y logra colarse detrás de los ladrones y con su espada los apuñala por detrás y caen al suelo y la señora dice:

-Muchas gracias jovencito, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la señora.

-Me llamo Black Soul, y de nada, fue un placer ayudar.

Entonces Black Soul se retira y se mira las manos y él ve sangre en ellas.

-Acabo de apuñalar a dos tipos, pero eran ladrones no merecen vivir- dijo Black Soul en voz baja.

Entonces vuelve a ponyvile y Rarity ve a Black Soul y le dice:

-¿Cómo puedes andar vestido así, con esos colores?- dijo rarity con tono refinado.

-Mira refinada, yo me pongo lo que quiero y no pienso usar un traje para verme elegante.- dijo Black soul.

-Está bien, está bien, Twilight dijo que vallamos a su casa según ella nos mostrara algo interesante.-dijo rarity

-Buenos vamos- dijo Black Soul.

En ese momento van los dos juntos caminando en silencio hacia la casa de Twilight, entonces Black Soul en su cabeza dice:

-Jmmm…creo que esta refinada y yo no nos llevaremos bien.

En la mente de rarity:

-Solo usa ropa oscura y no varía de color, no creo poder llevarme bien con esté.

Entonces Rarity y Black Soul llegan a la casa de Twilight y Rarity toca la puerta en ese momento Twilight les dice que pasen y cuando entran ven a las otras chicas reunidas y Twilight dice:

-Hoy me di cuenta que los que tenemos un cuerno no somos lo únicos que tenemos magina, sino que también los hibridos de tierra y los híbridos pegaso también tienen magia .

En ese momento las chicas dicen con cara asombradas:

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijeron todas

Black Soul solo se quedo callado con su mirada hacia abajo y su mirada permanente de serio y Twilight dice:

-Facil, yo pongo mis manos en mi cabeza y podre sentir su poder mágico, excepto tu Rarity porque tienes un cuerno.

En ese momento Pinkie pasa primera y Twilight apoya su mano en la cabeza de pinkie y siente el poder que tiene.

-Bueno pinkie tu poder es de un 30%.-dijo twilight

Entonces Fluttershy se pone en frente de Twilight con algo de timidez y twilight hace lo mismo que antes.

-¡GUAU!, Fluttershy tú poder mágico es de un 75%- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Ahora Rainbow Dash hace lo mismo que hicieron Fluttershy y Pinkie y Twilight pone su mano:

-Rainbow tu poder es de un 50%-dijo Twilight.

-Si- dijo rainbow Dash con emoción

-Bien solo faltas tú Black Soul- dijo twilight hacia Black Soul.

-Bueno, ya que estoy.-dijo Black Soul

En ese momento Twilight apoya su mano en la cabeza de Black Soul, lo que Twilight no sabia es lo que estaba por sentir no era nada bonito.

Mientras Twilight tiene su mano sobre la cabeza de Black Soul ella siente que algo la rodea y sentía un poder muy poderoso que era muy alto, pero lo que le asombro es que es magia oscura.

En ese momento Twilight quita rápidamente su mano de la cabeza de Black Soul, y se agarro la muñeca y miraba su mano como temblaba y Black Soul le dijo a Twilight:

-¿Qué paso, es muy poco?- pregunto

-No tu poder mágico es…..es…..es no sabria decirte, se termino la reunión hasta mañana- dijo Twilight empujando a sus amigas y a Black Soul.

Twilight llama a Spike y le dice:

-Spike rápido escribe una carta a la princesa Celestia dile que es de suma urgencia.- dijo Twilight nerviosa

En ese momento Spike termina la carta y la envía con su flama hacia la princesa.

…Al dia siguiente…

-Twilight, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- dijo celestia.

-Ayer estaba con mis amigas y Black Soul, y sentí su poder mágico y cuando pongo mi mano en la cabeza de Black Soul sentí un poder oscuro muy poderoso que supera al del rey sombra.

Celestia se quedo pensativa y en su mente decía:

-No puede ser posible, ha vuelto sino se lo digo ahora esto terminara mal.

En ese momento Twilight chesquéa sus dedos en la cara de la princesa y Celestia le dice a Twilight:

-Dile a Black Soul que mañana venga al castillo debo hablar con él sobre algo muy importante.- dijo celestia

-Está bien- dijo twilight

…Mientras Twilight va a casa de Black Soul…

Ella piensa:

-Es difícil de explicar como un hibrido de tierra tenga un poder tan inmenso, eso es algo que todavía no me cabe.

Cuando Twilight llego a casa de Black Soul vio que estaba en su patio mirando lejos y ella le dice:

-La princesa Celestia quiere verte mañana en su castillo.- le dijo Twilight a Black Soul.

-Bien, mañana estaré allí- dijo Black Soul.

Luego el pensó:

-Me van a decapitar por lo de los ladrones?, espero que no.

…Al dia siguiente…

Black Soul estaba en el patio del castillo dando vueltas por los nervios y aparece celestia y le dice:

-Ven conmigo- dijo Celestia.

Entonces lo llevo a una pequeña oficina prida y toman asiento y ella le dice a Black Soul:

-Yo sabía que esto pasaría, pero no así, yo sabia que había algo en ti que me parecía familiar, tu sangre no es de este reino, tus ojos sin distintos, y tu poder es inmenso.

-Quee?- pregunta Black Soul confundido.

-¿Dime como es vivir en el reino de la prosperidad?- pregunta celestia.

Black Soul se asombra y pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunto

-Yo lo se todo, en todo este reino no hay alguien con un poder como el tuyo, ya sabia que el tendrá un descendiente.

-QUIEN?- pregunta Black Soul.

-Déjame contarte una anécdota de hace 100 años.

-Esta bien- dijo Black Soul

(Ojo les aviso que esto será largo, así que prepárense)

-Veras…hace 100 años este reino no era lo que hoy todos conocen, en ese momento no estaba ponyville ni Canterlot, Solo había tribus y pueblos muy pequeños, en ese tiempo el reino tenia muertes a diario debido a los monstruos y animales salvajes que habitaban, los pueblos y nuestros soldados no podían defender a nada ni a nadie debido a que teníamos un pésima tecnología y materiales para crear armas y armaduras, entonces un día descubrimos que el reino de la prosperidad tenia tecnología algo avanzada y armas de buenos materiales, aquí usábamos arcos y flechas allá usaban ballestas, por eso decidí viajar y hablar con el rey para ver si nos podría fabricar armas pero la economía no lo permitía.

-Y que paso?- pregunto Black Soul

-Para nuestra suerte, ellos en vez de dinero pidieron algo a cambio ellos nos fabrican armas y nosotros les damos parte de nuestra vegetación ya que ese reino sufría escases de vegetación.

-Esto que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunta Black Soul.

-Déjame continuar…- dijo celestia

-Esta bien- dijo Black Soul

-Entonces el rey de la prosperidad nos mando a los ingenieros y nos enseñaron de todo sobre armas y materiales, entonces mis ingenieros y los de la prosperidad se ponían a fabricar armas, creaban…cascos, armaduras, lanzas, espadas, ballestas, escudos, y algunas veces explosivos, todo eso nos fue de maravilla, y entonces el rey me presento a los sabios y nos conocimos, nuestra alianza aumentaba, pero yo me enamore de un sabio, ese era el "Sabio de la oscuridad".

-algunas veces oí de ese sabio- dijo Black Soul

-Entonces estábamos en una fiesta formal festejando la alianza y entonces él me invito a bailar, yo estaba perdida en su belleza y el perdido en mis ojos y entonces el me dijo su nombre, se llamaba "Dark Sinfonia", con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y mas tarde una vez estábamos hablando y me robo un beso, en ese momento yo estaba sonrojada y a partir de ahí nos hicimos novios, 5 años mas tarde nos casamos y 2 años después tuvimos nuestro hijo…

-Usted tuvo hijos?- dijo Black Soul interrumpiendo a Celestia.

-Déjame terminar- dijo Celestia

-Perdón- se disculpo Black Soul

-Estábamos contentos, hasta que un dia ambos reinos tuvieron dificultades y entonces los sabios de la prosperidad decidieron empezar una guerra, en ese momento el rey estaba enfermo, Dark sinfonía se oponía pero no le hicieron caso, después de que la guerra termino ambos reinos decidieron crear una barrera mágica para que ambos reinos no se vean jamás, en ese momento acordamos que nuestro hijo se quedaría conmigo pero….cuando dijeron que teníamos que poner un echizo para que los habitantes de ambos reinos no se pudieran ver, no tuve mas opción que darle mi hijo a su padre, Es todo.

-Bonita histori, ¿pero que tengo que ver?-pregunto Black Soul.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…. Tu eres descendiente del sabio de la oscuridad y yo…..vendria a ser tu abuela.

Black Soul cambio su mirada de serio por una mirada de impresión y dijo:

-NO, no es posible, ¿pero como puedo ver normalmente a los habitantes si soy un prospereño?- dijo Black Soul.

-Facil, ese echizo no fue puesto en los sabios ni en mi ni el mi hermana Luna.- contesto celestia.

-Claro, con razón Twilight se quedo asombrada al saber mi poder- dijo Black Soul.

-¿Tu escuchas una voces que te atormentan, no?- pregunto celestia.

-Yo…emmm…..si… a veces escucho unas voces que me gritan con odio.

-Esa voz es de tu ante pasado, debe estar enojado contigo- dijo celestia.

-ya veo…-dijo Black Soul.

-¿No sabes usar tus poderes oscuros, verdad? Pregunto celestia.

-No y no sabía que los tenía tampoco.- contesto Black Soul

-toma este libro te enseñara lo que necesites, ahora que me fijo en ti, es raro que no seas un alicornio hibrido.- dijo Celestia mirando a Black Soul.

-Yo tampoco lo sé.-dijo Black Soul.

-Si tu estas aquí, eso significa que tienes los cristales del destino, ¿Dónde los encontraste?.- pregunto celestia.

-Los encontré en el bosque, cuando leí una nota que estaba en una tumba.-contesto Black Soul

-¿Dime, como está tu reino ahora mismo?- pregnuto celestia.

-Bajo una dictadura-respondio Black Soul

-Como dijiste?- pregunto celestia confundida

-Lo que escucho, yo tenia 8 en aquel momento, me acuerdo que en ese momento el gobierno del rey estaba en decadencia y entonces abandono el cargo y una dictador tomo el lugar del rey, entonces los sabios fueron injustamente golpeados y encerrados incluyendo el rey y el alcalde de la ciudad central, mi familia y yo intentamos huir pero… todo fracaso y pase los últimos 10 años de mi vida en el bosque.- dijo Black Soul.

-Así que….¿el rey esta encerrado y tú pasaste dos etapas en el bosque?.- pregunto celestia.

-SI, pero no puedo volver.

-Bueno, ya te dije lo que te tenia que decir, pero antes toma el libro y este mapa del reino de la prosperidad esta en perfecto estado, Adios.

-Adios, princesa es decir abuela…..eh….. quiero decir- decía Black Soul.

-Mejor vete y recuerda cuida los cristales y lee ese libro,adiós.

En ese momento Black Soul se retira del castillo con todo y vuelve a su casa.

¿Bueno como me quedo?, este me salió mas largo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, por cierto.

Tengo un fic llamado "un chico frio en canterlot high" que les aviso a partir del próximo capitulo quedara cancelado de manera temporal, adiós y que tengan buena semana.


	6. Chapter 6

Oye tú, si tú, ya que lees esto deja un review, no cuesta nada, aceptare tu opinión y me pueden decir en que debo mejorar.

Capitulo 6: El inicio de la magia oscura.

Cuando Black Soul se estaba marchando del castillo con el libro y su mapa que su abuela le había entregado, el se ponía a pensar de la charla, no podía creer que su abuela era la princesa del reino de Equestria y que el descendía de un antiguo sabio, todo lo asombraba y lo dejaba confundido.

Entonces cuando llego a su casa guardo el mapa del reino de la prosperidad y ni corto ni perezoso se sentó en su patio y empezó a leer el libro de Magia oscura.

(Esto será largo así que...preparate)

Entonces abrió el libro y al principio las primeras 5 páginas eran en blanco y en la sexta había una descripción que decía así.

-"Si estas leyendo este libro es probable que seas mi descendiente y Celestia te otorgo este libro sagrado, primero antes de empezar los conocimientos debes saber algo, la magia oscura tiene el mismo comportamiento que la magia negra, pero la magia oscura permite tener poderes que no se pueden obtener como por ejemplo: invocación de demonios, abrir portales a dimensiones donde la magia negra no accede, manipular almas y personas, habilidades no permitidas, hablar con espíritus, Etc, pero esta magia solo la obtiene el descendiente de corazón equilibrado que sabe distinguir el bien del mal, sin más por decir empecemos."

Capitulo1: El reino Oscuro.

-"Antes de empezar con la magia hay que saber bien que es el reino oscuro, es lo que indica su nombre, es un inframundo como el mundo de la luz donde estas parado ahora mismo, son idénticos pero con ligeros cambios, en este reino están las almas castigadas por hacer malas obras donde tendrán sufrimiento eterno sin perdón, estuve en el reino y nadie excepto los gobernantes como: Celestia, Luna, el rey Midnight Shadow y los otros sabios, hay mortales que han logrado acceder al reino pero las oscuridad los trago, sus almas fueron devoradas y sentenciadas, y también los mortales no puede ver nada, pueden pisar el reino pero no pueden verlo, debido a la oscuridad que marca su perdición, Como sabio tenemos la obligación de vigilar que este reino no se conecte con el reino de la luz o todo será un catástrofe sin fin, ahora que sabes que es el reino oscuro debes saber que el reino Celestial.

El reino Celestial es donde las almas que han hecho bien su labor en el mundo de la luz se los recompensa con el descanso eterno, el sabio que cuida de ese lugar es "el sabio de la luz", en este reino todo es paz y no hay problemas como los hay en el reino oscuro, y es lo mismo que lo anterior, un reino totalmente igual al reino de la luz con unos pequeños cambios, en fin este reino no es de nuestra importancia, pero lo que importa es la habitación sagrada de ese lugar."

Entonces mientras Black Soul leía el libro escucho una voz que era esa misma voz pero no lo trataba mal.

Voz desconocida: al fin has encontrado tu destino, ya no te molestare, sino que ahora te aconsejare y perdón por hacerte sufrir.

Black Soul: quie…..quien eres tú?- decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza de dolor.

Voz desconocida: Soy Dark sinfonía, antiguo sabio de la oscuridad.

Black Soul: qué necesitas?- pregunto

Dark sinfonía: solo vine a guiarte, aunque mis consejos sin inútiles, si tienes ese libro que yo mismo escribí con mis propias manos aprenderás de todo.

Black Soul: bien, cuidare este libro con toda mi vida.

Dark sinfonía: Recuerda ese libro no debe caer en manos equivocadas, pero igual seria inútil que alguien lo robara ya que le puse en echizo de protección muy poderoso.

Black Soul: eres como yo , siempre pienso en todo.

Dark sinfonía: muy bien, mejor te dejo leer ese libro en paz, tienes mucho que aprender, hasta luego.

Black Soul: Adios.

Entonces Black Soul vuelve con su libro y llega a la parte interesante.

"Lo primero que debes hacer es aprender a buscar tu poder, ve a un lugar muy alejado de todo y medita por unas horas y podras sentir el poder, es difícil, pero funciona.

Entonces Black Soul se fue a lo mas lejano de todo, las montañas es un lugar perfecto para meditar, pero claro no iba a irse sin su espada y su escudo.

Entonces llego y se puso en pose de meditación y se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada.

…3 horas después…

Black Soul se quedo así durante esas 3 horas y logro sentir algo, sentía que algo estaba alrededor suyo, una corriente de energía lo envolvía y cuando abrió los ojos y miro su mano, se dio cuenta que en el dorso de su mano tenia un Cutie Mark extraña, era un vórtice negro con rasgos violetas en el fondo y tenia 2 espadas atravesadas de color negro con una flama violeta y escucho de vuelta a Dark Sinfonia.

Dark Sinfonia: Al fin los has hecho, ya tienes tu poder ahora solo te falta aprender a utilizarlos, tardaras años en aprender y dominar los poderes Oscuros.

Black Soul: que tanto poder tenemos los sabios?- pregunto

Dark: Tu poder Oscuro es igual al de tu abuela pero un poco mas poderoso.

Entonces Black Soul vuelve a su casa y piensa donde guardar el libro, sabia bien que si alguien lo toma podría desatar un clima de caos.

-Lo tengo, nadie se fija abajo del sofá- Dijo.

Entonces puso el libro abajo del sofá y sube a prepararse para ir a dormir.

…A la mañana siguiente…

Black Soul se levanto como siempre, mismo animo, entonces fue a la cocina e hizo sus necesidades.

Luego bajo a la cocina y se hizo un café y leía el diario y encontró una noticia curiosa.

"Vuelve el hijo de la alcaldesa a ponyville"

Luego de tantos años, desde que Sword White abandono la ciudad todos esperaban su ansiado regreso, se festejara una ceremonia en la alcaldía a las 17HS."

Black Soul pensó:

-"Así que…. Volverá el hijo de la alcaldesa, voy a la ceremonia a recibir a la cria corrupta." 

Entonces Black Soul apronto su espada y escudo y se fue a hacer algunas compras antes de que sea la ceremonia y todo este cerrado.

…En el pueblo…

Black Soul estaba en algún local comprando cosas para el hogar, como… comida, higiene, etc.

Luego Black Soul volvió a su casa luego de hacer sus compras y organizo todo.

Luego bajo del sofá saco su libro y se puso a leer el resto y encontró un hechizo muy interesante que se llamaba "visión", este hechizo permite poder saber si algún echo trágico va a pasar.

El libro decía:

-"Este hechizo es útil para poder saber como morirá la persona antes de que su alma termine en algún lugar, no es necesario practicar este hechizo, los sabios ya tenemos incorporado este poder, pero lo interesante de aquí es el poder de "sentir", puedes sentir y ver la debilidad de un enemigo, si lo preguntas es muy útil para luchar contra algún monstruo…"

Entonces Black Soul aparto su vista del libro y vio que la hora marcaba las 16:15 HS entonces decidió darse un baño para ir a la ceremonia.

Guardo el libro y se fue a duchar.

…En la ducha…

Mientras se bañaba el pensaba:

-"Ya que voy a vivir en este reino debo conocer a los gobernantes de esta tierra."

Luego se vistió, fue abajo, salió, puso llave y se fue a la plaza para la ceremonia.

Cuando llegaba veía como la gente estaba contenta y la plaza se llenaba, al ver como todo eso el recordaba su antiguo pueblo en los días festivos que la gente se reunia y festejaban, eso le daba algo de tristeza, pero no apartaba su mirada de serio.

Pero el llamaba la atención ya que con su espada y escudo creyeron que era un soldado que estaba por si algo pasaba.

Entonces se puso en las primeras filas del desfile y vio como soldados del reino avanzaban con sus armadura de oro y sus armas.

Entonces llego el momento que estaba pasando el carro de Sword White que saludaba a la gente con una sonrisa.

Entonces Black Soul sintió la vista roja y tuvo una visión en la que mataban de un flechazo a Sword White en el mismo lugar donde Black Soul estaba.

Entonces Black Soul fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible al carro de Sword White y cuando subió tumbo al hijo de la alcadesa al piso y justo una flecha fue hacia el carro y se incrusto.

Entonces todo paro y la gente se quedo en silencio

…En el carro…

Sword White: ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto enojado.

Black Soul con su mirada permanente de serio, miro a los ojos al hijo de la alcaldesa y sintió que su alma era muy negra.

Entonces Black Soul señalo la flecha con la que habían intentado matar a Sword White.

Sword White: ¿Ósea que me salvaste?

Black Soul: Claro, no me des las gracias.

Sword White: espera….¿cual es tu nombre?.

Black Soul: eso no importa, mejor apurate o tu madre se preocupara.

Entonces Black Soul bajo del carro y se retiro.

Mientras Black Soul caminaba se puso a pensar sobre el alma oscura y corrupta de Sword White, pero además en esa alma sintió una sensación incomoda que el no sabria decirlo.

Entonces las manes ven a Black Soul y le dicen:

Twilight: Black Soul, nos enteramos lo que hiciste en la ceremonia, felicidades.

Rainbow Dash: guau, eres genial.

Pinkie pie: eres un heroe.

Black Soul: no soy un héroe, solo lo salve porque si.

Fluttershy: yo….em…nada- dijo fluttershy con timidez.

Applejack: ¿ como sabias eso?.

Black Soul: no lo sé…solo lo sentí, como una visión y…..paso.

Entonces Black Soul se despide y se va sin decir nada.

Bueno, este es el fic de hoy que esta bien calentito, si…. Perdonen que este fic no es tan bueno como los anteriores capítulos, lo siento y que tengan buena semana.


End file.
